


Girls Need Love

by madmorr



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmorr/pseuds/madmorr
Summary: Jules always has a new idea...





	Girls Need Love

“Have you ever tried edging?” Jules asked Rue.

Rue’s eyes flicked up from her textbook to glance at Jules sitting across from her in the university library. Jules wasn’t even looking at her. She had her laptop open in front of her and was supposedly working on a paper for her feminist theory class, but had her notebook propped on her knees which were tucked up against the table and she was scribbling away at something.

She’d never get used to Jules casually springing sexual questions like that on her out of the blue.

“Yep,” Rue answered calmly, keeping her eyes focused on her textbook.

“Wait, really?” Jules stopped what she was doing, looking up from her notebook.

Rue suppressed a smile of satisfaction and rolled her eyes with an air of playful annoyance at the surprise in Jules’ tone. “No, who would I have tried that with besides you?”

Jules shrugged. “It’s not necessarily something you need a partner for,” she pointed out.

“Well if you count me being repeatedly interrupted by my roommate then sure,” Rue quipped and Jules laughed, then frowned.

“Wait, when was the last time you were getting off without me?” she questioned and Rue couldn’t contain a laugh at her slightly incredulous tone. 

“It was that weekend you were away visiting your dad,” she answered. 

“Oh, okay.” Jules responded, seemingly appeased. 

“How’s that paper going?” Rue asked, attempting to steer the conversation back to a more library-safe topic. Jules gave her a look that clearly communicated that she knew exactly Rue’s angle.

“You tell me,” she said, turning her notebook around to give Rue a look.

It was a rough sketch of Rue, with her hair falling in her face which was darkened with a frown of concentration. She loved when Jules drew her. Maybe it was stupid, but Rue felt like that was sometimes how Jules said “I love you”. It made her want to melt into a puddle, but she couldn’t do that right now.

“I don’t get how you’re not failing all your classes,” Rue muttered to avoid revealing her current state of mushiness and Jules shrugged.

Jules was the kind of student that could pull A’s without needing to study much. It might’ve annoyed Rue who had to bust her ass just to get a B or C, except that it meant Jules had plenty of time and brainpower to help Rue study. Rue still had a pack of flashcards stashed in her bedside table drawer from last semester that Jules had made for her final chem exam. They had cute little doodles of elements and stuff on them to help Rue’s memory. She’d gotten an impressive B- on that test. 

“So I’ve kinda been wondering if like…maybe you wanna try it?” Jules asked with the tiniest hint of shyness.

“Try what?” Rue asked, just for fun.

“Edging.” 

“Sure,” Rue mumbled. She was now extremely overheated in her hoodie, but couldn’t stand to see the sly smirk she knew Jules would give her if she took it off. “We can skip that party tonight if you wanna,” she suggested. 

It was Friday and Jules’ roommate seemed to suffer from chronic homesickness and drove home to spend basically every weekend with her family, so Rue assumed they would have plenty of time alone to try out this sexual experiment.

“No I mean right now,” Jules clarified. 

“Jules. We’re in the library,” Rue said slowly. 

“Duh, I’m not gonna like, touch you or anything. What do think I am, some kind of heathen?” she asked in mock outrage.

“Well, yeah, kinda.”

“Fuck you,” Jules grinned widely at her. “I just wanna tell you about the dream I had last night.”

“Can you tell me tonight? I have to leave for Anthropology in a minute and I haven’t finished the reading.”

“Think of it like pregaming for that party we’re _not_ going to attend.” 

“Wait it’s _that_ kind of dream?”

“Yeah,” Jules laughed, “it’s that kind of dream.”

“Oh…kay,” Rue croaked, her mouth dry. 

“Wait are you sure?” Jules asked, suddenly serious. “I need enthusiastic consent. No pressure though, seriously. Because I can shut up and let you read if you w—”

“Jules,” Rue cut her off, closing her textbook, already resigned to the fact that there was no way she was going to finish the chapter now with her curiosity captured. “Tell me.”

Jules grinned and quickly scanned the vicinity. The other tables in the quiet corner of the library were currently empty, but there were still people browsing the shelves not far away. 

She then proceeded to divulge the details of the sex dream she’d apparently had about Rue last night in a hushed tone.

“And that’s all I remember,” Jules finished several minutes later. 

“Um…I gotta go…to class” Rue struggled to say with her burning face hidden in her hands and her brain clouded by the images now in her mind that she desperately wanted to make a reality. 

“Do you want me to walk with you?” Jules asked.

She did want Jules to walk with her. She actually wanted to walk right past the anthropology building and straight to Jules’ dorm. Her prof _did_ say that attendance was optional today, since he would just be doing a review for the upcoming exam, but unfortunately Rue couldn’t afford to skip it which meant she’d need the walk across campus to clear her head.

Rue shook her head and stood up, clumsily stuffing her books into her bag. Then Jules was standing up and leaning across the table to kiss her. With tongue. In the library. 

Then she sat back down and opened her history of feminism textbook. 

“Have a good class,” she chirped.

“Uh-huh,” Rue answered dazedly. 

She got about ten steps away when she turned around and strode back to the table to retrieve her backpack from the chair and slung it impatiently over her shoulder, thoroughly exasperated with herself, while Jules stifled a giggle. 

“Fuck off,” Rue said with a wry smile. 

“Love you,” Jules called softly at her retreating figure. 

“You too,” Rue replied, throwing a lazy middle finger over her shoulder without looking back to see Jules’ smug expression. 

Once outside, cool fall air soothed Rue’s feverish cheeks and cleared her head. She put in her headphones and looked up to let sprinkles of rain hit her face while she walked.

——  
She took a seat in the back row of the classroom as usual and tried to collect herself as she waited for the lecture to start.

About halfway through the 90-minute class, her phone buzzed. She knew it was Jules before she even turned her phone over to look. Seeing from her lock screen that it was a photo, Rue filled her cheeks with air and drummed her fingers on the desk. She thought about waiting until after class to look, but she knew intuitively that wasn’t what Jules wanted. And that wasn’t what she wanted either. With shaky fingers, she unlocked her phone.

“_Fuck_,” she breathed involuntarily at what she saw, then glanced around quickly to make sure no one had heard. 

Thankfully, less than half the class had showed up to lecture today and her row was empty. Rue shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she became aware of the building pressure between her legs.

The picture was followed by a _miss you <3_ text, the innocence of which was a marked contrast to the image above it. Rue might’ve laughed at the juxtaposition if she weren’t struggling to keep her breathing steady. 

Keep it together, she thought. 

Locking her phone, she tried to focus her attention back on the powerpoint slides but quickly realized she could no longer absorb any of the material. She glanced at the clock impatiently and her foot started tapping of its own volition until a girl in front of her turned around to glare at her.

“Sorry,” Rue muttered.

After a nearly unbearable 20 minutes, Rue exited the classroom with her head down, typing out a text to Jules and almost ran straight into her. 

“Where are you rushing off to?” Jules asked mischievously, leaning casually against the wall. 

Rue wanted to press Jules up against that wall right there. Instead, she narrowed her eyes. 

“I couldn’t focus on any of the review,” she said, her tone mildly accusatory. 

“Sorry,” Jules smiled, the tip of her tongue peeking through her teeth. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Rue felt a jolt of anticipation as Jules grabbed her hand and started to lead her down the hall. Her thumb brushing small circles on the back of her hand almost drove Rue insane. They were headed for the exit, but Rue had other ideas. She turned right and started climbing the stairs to the second floor, pulling Jules along with her who followed without protest. 

Luckily, it was the end of the day so the first classroom they came to was empty and Rue pulled Jules inside, closing the door behind them. The usual florescent lights were off so the room was lit only by the soft afternoon sun streaming through the windows. 

Rue let go of Jules’ hand to shrug her backpack off and set it against the wall and Jules did the same with her pink bag before Rue was backing her up as she kissed her until she bumped into one of the desks behind her. Jules broke away from the kiss long enough to sit herself up on the desk before reaching for Rue and pulling her back in, halfway hooking a leg around her body. After a few moments of heated kisses, Rue trailed her lips along Jules’ jaw to the pulse point of her neck. Unfortunately, Jules was wearing a fitted velvet mock turtleneck that left Rue unable to access more of her skin. The top was tucked neatly into her skirt and although Rue longed to pull it loose to put a hand underneath, she knew better than to fuck up Jules’ outfit before they were in the safety of her room. She settled for running her hands up Jules’ thighs, feeling the texture of her fishnet tights against her palms. She let her teeth graze against her neck and bit down ever so lightly.

Jules gasped softly and gripped Rue tighter.

“We should—um—my room,” she said breathlessly. 

It was gratifying to hear Jules struggle to put a sentence together, she was usually the more composed of the two. It was so cute, Rue had to stop kissing her neck to nuzzle her cheek affectionately, smiling at the warmth she found there.

She pulled back to get a good look at Jules, taking in her deep blush and blue eyes darkened by dilated pupils.

“Okay, let’s go,” she said, tucking a strand of Jules’ hair behind her ear.

Jules nodded but didn’t move. 

“You good?” Rue asked teasingly.

“Shut up,” Jules smiled. “Just…gimme a sec,” she requested, then pressed the heel of her hand down on the front of her skirt for a moment and released a shaky sigh. 

Rue squeezed her hands into fists, resisting the urge to touch Jules. She moved to lean against the desk next to her, settling in to wait until Jules felt comfortable walking. 

“So that picture you sent had me like, fucked up—”

“Not helping, Rue,” Jules interjected.

“Right, sorry,” Rue apologized and Jules answered with a soft shoulder bump. 

——

Once back at Jules’ dorm room, Rue dumped her bag by the door and kicked her shoes off before sitting down on Jules’ bed. Jules flitted around the room for a few minutes, unlacing her platform boots and taking them off, organizing her textbooks on her desk, taking her hair down from her high ponytail. Rue wondered if she was stalling. She wanted to feel Jules’ skin against hers—she wanted it _now_—but at the same time, she thought she could watch Jules like this forever. Watch her do all the quiet, boring little things of life that looked so extraordinary when she did them. 

They hadn’t been this intentional in awhile. Usually they stumbled in late after a night out, clinging to each other and pulling clothes off with rushed desperation. But now, a soft silence lingered in the air between them. It wasn’t the usual comfortable silence of being together while separately absorbed in their own tasks, this was a tangible sort of silence that hung like a haze Rue could almost see, charged with an unspoken heightened awareness of one another. Rue felt a tiny spark of it when Jules briefly caught her eye in the mirror.

The urgency she’d felt only a few minutes ago was overtaken by uncertainty as she realized she didn’t know exactly what Jules wanted, what was expected of her. She knew essentially what edging was, but not the specifics. She should’ve tried to do some research or something. 

The doubt had her curling in on herself slightly, her shoulders hunching up and forward and her right hand reached up and her fingertips curved her around her prominent collarbone. Her chin tucked to rest against the back of her hand, holding it in place as it gripped her clavicle. The weight of her arm pulling down and the pressure of her fingers grounded her a little, but then Jules was sitting down next to her, gently taking ahold of her wrist and pulling her hand away, letting Rue grip onto her arm instead. 

“What’s up?” Jules inquired. “Are you worried about your anthropology exam? Because I’ll help you study for that, I promise. I won’t let you fail,” she added lightly. 

“No it’s not that,” Rue assured her. “I’m just—Can you just like…talk me through what we’re gonna do exactly?”

Jules’ expression softened. 

“Of course, honey,” she answered, all tenderness. “It’s nothing too crazy, I’m just gonna touch you like normal. With my hand or my mouth—whatever you want, really. And when you feel like you’re about to come, we’ll stop for a bit to let you cool down. And you have to actually tell me when you’re close cuz it’s not always obvious,” she added with a playful nudge.

Rue was notoriously quiet in bed. When they’d first started having sex, it used to confuse Jules that Rue could have an entirely silent orgasm but over time, Jules had become quite attuned to Rue’s subtle indications of pleasure. She even got a little noise out of her every now and then. 

“Does that sound okay?” Jules asked. Rue nodded.

“What about you?” 

“I just wanna focus on you first if that’s okay?” Jules responded. “I feel like one of us has to keep it together for this to work.”

Rue nodded, knowing what she meant. It was too easy for them to lose themselves in each other once they got going. 

Jules was reaching up again to grab Rue’s hand that had floated back up to her collarbone and she leaned forward to leave a trail of kisses down the length of it to her shoulder. 

“Shhhh,” she breathed against her skin, although Rue hadn’t made a sound. Could she hear the thump of her heart, the wheels turning in her head? Maybe she wanted to quiet the chaos building in Rue’s body.

“This is a new one, huh?” Jules asked when she pulled back, clearly referring to this most recent physical compulsion of Rue’s. “Where’d it come from?” 

Rue shrugged. “I don’t really know,” she admitted quietly, “just something to hold onto I guess.” 

She honestly couldn’t remember when this one started, her unconscious physical coping mechanisms changed often. Her therapist called them self-soothing behaviors, the things her body did automatically to externalize her anxiety. They used to be worse when she was younger, like the one where her hands would curl into tight fists and her fingernails would dig into her palms. Or the one where she would yank roughly on a lock of her hair. Now, they were usually calmer and quieter, like a brief squint of her eyes or the tapping of her fingers on her leg. 

Jules nodded and seemed to ponder that for a moment. 

“Would you wear a necklace if I got you one?” 

“You know I don't really like jewelry,” Rue answered, perplexed at the seemingly abrupt change in topic. Besides her rings, Rue wasn't big on adornments.

“Not for like, fashion,” Jules clarified with an eye-roll. “I mean, you’d look hot as fuck obviously but for like, something to hold on to.” 

Jules didn’t even wait for an answer before she stood up suddenly and went to her dresser, then came back with one of her many necklaces in hand. She unfastened the clasp and slid the colorful charm off so it was just a thin, plain, silver chain.

She looked up at Rue and raised her eyebrows holding the necklace up. Rue laughed good-naturedly and nodded, letting Jules fasten the chain around her neck. A slight shiver ran through her body, maybe at the coolness of the necklace, maybe at the gentleness of Jules’ touch, she wasn’t sure which. The chain was short enough that it came to rest in the dip where her collarbones met. She reached up to pull at it curiously, feeling the pressure of it around the back of her neck. She liked it. 

Rue chewed her lip for a moment then smiled shyly at Jules.

Jules’ answering smile was radiant. 

“Yeah?” Jules asked.

“Yeah,” Rue nodded. “Kinda thought I would get my first chain when I made it big as a rapper or something though,” she added, earning herself a shove from Jules that had them both falling back onto her bed in fits of giggles.

What began as laughter at Rue’s comment soon turned into them laughing at the ridiculous amount they were laughing and then it dissolved into laughter at absolutely nothing at all. The best kind, really. 

Rue’s stomach hurt by the time they quieted. Then the soft silence was back, getting louder with each passing moment. She waited, letting Jules come to her.

It started with a series of light brushes of her lips against Rue’s. Just soft, breathy little kisses that didn’t last, almost like she was teasing, but with no hint of playfulness. It felt as if she were calling Rue’s name without actually speaking, asking for her attention. Rue answered with a squeeze of her hand around Jules’ wrist.

Jules sat up then, pulling Rue into a sitting position too so she could pull her hoodie over her head. Jules connected their lips again for another fleeting moment before pulling back.

“Can you lay down on your stomach for me baby?” she asked. 

Rue wasn’t sure what she had in mind but felt no need to question it as she complied, laying flat on her front and turning her head to the side to let her cheek rest on the back of her hands. Jules ran her hands lightly down the bare skin of Rue’s back and then up again. Gradually, she felt Jules apply more pressure until she was massaging Rue’s muscles with sure hands. Her touch methodically rubbed away the tension from her neck and shoulders, all the way down her spine to her lower back. Eventually, the touches turned to kisses on her skin and Jules was turning her back over.

Alternating between her mouth and her fingers Jules repeatedly brought Rue to the edge.

It wasn’t just the stimulation but also the moments in between that almost overwhelmed her. The quiet moments of tender affection, of Jules stroking her hair and tracing designs into her skin with her fingertips.

Every time Rue felt her orgasm about to claim her, she’d stop Jules with a soft, “I’m there, baby” or a whine of her name but by the seventh time, Rue didn’t have words to speak. For a second, she thought she might just let herself go—her climax was _right there_—but then she reached down urgently and grabbed a handful of Jules’ hair and tugged, half-hoping Jules would understand what that meant and half-hoping she wouldn’t. But she did, and her mouth was gone, leaving Rue to breathe raggedly through the almost-painful loss of contact. The sensation that had concentrated in between her legs dissipated back into the rest of her body through her lower abdomen and down her legs. Overstimulated, her skin prickled with the feeling and she felt too hot and too cold all at once. 

“Fuck,” she sighed, and threw an arm over her face trying to ground herself.

The next time Jules watched her carefully as she touched her, withdrawing contact after only about 30 seconds. With the edges of her vision going black, Rue whimpered and reached blindly for Jules.

“I’m right here,” Jules reassured her, kissing her way up her body to her jaw and laying next to her. She was reciting something to Rue as she held her, maybe song lyrics or a poem, presumably to help distract Rue from her arousal, but the tenderness of it only contributed to her aching need. Rue couldn’t process the words, she could only hear the sound of Jules’ voice, the love in it, the way it rose and fell. 

“I still can’t believe I get to see you like this, Rue” Jules whispered to her after awhile.

Rue didn’t respond, she couldn’t. 

“Baby, are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

It took a moment for her brain to process Jules’ words. 

“No don’t stop, don’t leave me,” she mumbled, clinging tighter to Jules.

Jules let out the softest laugh and stroked her cheek which Rue realized with surprise was wet. 

“I’m not gonna leave you, Rue. Just need to know if you’re okay,”

“I’m okay,” Rue whispered. “Good tears.” 

“Can you look at me, sweetheart?”

Only then did Rue notice that her eyes were closed. She opened them. The evening light coming from the window seemed too bright and she blinked for a moment before finding Jules’ eyes which were soft and loving, but a bit concerned. Rue reached up and smoothed the little crease of worry between Jules’ eyebrows with her thumb and Jules smiled. 

“Do you wanna come now?”

Rue nodded, her body trembling with need.

“How?”

“Like this.” 

She didn’t need to explain further, Jules understood what she meant. That she wanted her to stay right next to her, to be held. Jules’ fingertips returned to the spot between her legs and she moved them the way she knew Rue liked, but slowly enough that Rue had time to appreciate the sensation. This time, rather than focusing on restraining herself, Rue let herself feel the full pleasure of Jules’ touch. 

Finally, the feeling she’d been waiting for came with a instantaneous flash of heat on her skin, a dizzying, all-over relief, and then a feeling of weightlessness that carried her into a state of hazy contentedness. 

She was only vaguely aware of Jules cleaning her up and helping her take a sip of water. 

Eventually, the awareness of Jules’ desire pressed against her thigh had Rue reaching to touch her, wanting her to have this feeling too, but Jules’ hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her. 

“Wanna touch you,” Rue managed to say in a muddled sort of way before her face stretched into a yawn.

"Shhhh,” Jules hushed her. “Later, just sleep now.”

——

The room was dark when Rue awoke and she laid still for awhile, letting her eyes adjust. Jules’ sleeping face became clear about a foot away and the clock on the bedside table read 3:14 am. Rue couldn’t remember the last time she had voluntarily woken up before 10am but supposed that made sense since she’d fallen asleep sometime around 7. She wondered if Jules had fallen asleep with her and got her answer when she moved to readjust her position. 

Feeling a little tug around her neck, she looked down to find Jules’ fingertips tangled loosely in the chain around her neck. After very gently freeing Jules’ hand, Rue propped herself up on her elbow and found a mess of pencils scattered on the bed and Jules’ sketchbook lying open between them, displaying another sketch of Rue, clearly drawn after she’d fallen asleep. Rue reached for the sketchbook to get a closer look with a slow, cautious hand, almost as if she were afraid to wake the sleeping version of herself on the page. Warmth rose in Rue’s cheeks as she studied the drawing that showed her naked form cradled in a beautiful background of blended pink and blue and purple. The features of the drawing were realistic, proof of Jules’ artistic talent, but the drawing also had a dreamlike quality to it, like it had come alive in Jules’ sleeping mind and drifted out of her dreamworld and onto the paper. 

Rue stared at the drawing for a long time and then at Jules, marveling at this latest tiny glimpse into Jules’ wonderful mind and at the eternally surprising phenomenon of finding herself there. It still stunned her, the fact that she existed in other people’s minds, especially in Jules’. It used to scare her, the knowledge that unfamiliar, half-formed constructions of herself lived beyond her control like mutant clones that people might weaponize against her. But she knew she was safe in Jules’ head. The Rue that lived there was perhaps closest to the one that lived in her own body. Rue wondered vaguely how much more love could possibly fit inside of her.

A pencil rested in Jules’ right hand and the image of her falling asleep while drawing made Rue want to cry for some reason. She carefully slipped it out of her hand and gathered the rest of them from the bed and leaned over Jules momentarily to place them and the sketchbook on the bedside table. 

Jules stirred just slightly at Rue’s movement, but settled back into her sleep once Rue laid back down on her side, facing Jules. Studying her sleeping face, Rue inched herself closer so she could see each of Jules’ light freckles, each individual eyelash, and the tiny, almost imperceptible movement of her eyelids as she slept. She scooched closer still until her nose bumped against Jules’ and she could feel her quiet breath brush against her lips. 

“What’re you doing,” Jules mumbled sleepily.

“I dunno,” Rue whispered, “just wanted to breathe your air or something,”

Jules emitted a sleepy huff of a laugh and uttered something that sounded like, “you’re so invasive”. 

Rue trailed a hand down Jules’ body slowly, feeling the ripple of her ribs under her fingertips. 

“Rue,” Jules yawned, blinking her eyes open to glance at her clock, “it’s three in the morning.”

“So it’s…later?” 

Even in the dark, Rue could see the slow smile spread across Jules’ face and took that as a green light to roll over on top of her girl.

She brought Jules to her climax slowly and gradually like the sunrise. 

——

Hours later, they hadn’t moved from the bed and remained tangled up in one another. Not only were they connected physically, their limbs looped together, but also by Jules’ headphones with one earbud for each of them as they listened through one of Jules’ chill, hypnotic playlists. Jules had her eyes closed, while Rue stared upward, her eyes following a small rectangle of light on the ceiling that was moving back and forth rhythmically. It had taken her a moment to figure out that the light was the sun reflecting off the screen of the phone resting on Jules’ stomach and the movement was caused by her breath. Even after feeling Jules’ breath on her skin practically all night and hearing it quicken at her touches, Rue thought that seeing it held in the ephemeral light of the afternoon sun was maybe more beautiful than she’d ever be able to describe.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from this [song](https://youtu.be/1l8vIAvAerE) by Summer Walker. By complete coincidence it's also the song Rue listens to on her way to class :)


End file.
